


The Espen Norum Chronicles: Year Two

by gmartinez12, Rainingsparrows



Series: The Espen Norum Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Romantic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingsparrows/pseuds/Rainingsparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Espen's second year at Hogwarts brings new challenges to the already tense relationship between him and Dennis, as the school changes in Dolores Umbridge wake, and especially since Dennis has a girlfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ambroise Estate

It was early August and the summer holiday had started in earnest. Espen Norum was excited! The moment he’d been waiting for the last month had finally arrived; Dennis was coming to visit for a couple of days. Espen had been hyped ever since Hugo, his owl had arrived with a letter from Dennis weeks ago, asking if he could come over sometime soon. Espen had sent Hugo back straight away with his reply; YES!

Now, Espen stood in front of his bedroom window on the second floor, looking at the road stretching from the house, waiting for a dust cloud to appear in the distance, signaling that a car was approaching the house. Espen’s bedroom was like most twelve year old boys’ bedrooms. It had one single bed, one large wardrobe with a suitcase laying directly in front of it half emptied. Espen had started to put away its content ever since he came home for the summer, but the knowledge that his best friend was coming for a visit for a week, had shoved that to the back of Espen’s priorities. He had managed to unpack one of his most treasured items, which he had posted on the wall above his bed. It was a photo of six boys, arm in arm and all smiling for the camera. 

Like most pictures in the house, the subjects were moving instead of the frozen photos of the muggle world and even though it was in black&white, Espen could see the colors in his mind as clear as day. On the far left stood a blond boy with large, round glasses. He was a lot shorter than the other five boys on the picture, but that didn’t seem to bother him. That boy, was Benjamin, one of Espen’s closest friends. Next to Benjamin on the picture, stood a larger boy, both in height and size in general. He was chubby, with darker skin than the other boys, like a dark tan. He had messy, neck-long black hair and kind, brown eyes. This was Jimmy Peaks, possibly the one of his classmates that Espen knew the least. Next to Jimmy stood the tallest of the boys, Nathan Radford. Nathan had short, blond hair, and smiling from ear to ear and laughing.

To Nathan’s left, stood Espen himself. His younger version smiled and winked at the camera with his green eyes. With an arm around Espen’s shoulder, stood the boy that Espen was expecting to arrive at any moment now: Dennis Creevey. Dennis had mousy brown hair with slight curls. He had deep, brown eyes that Espen could look into for hours when he looked at the picture. To the far right on the picture stood Nigel Wolpert, a little shorter than Espen and Dennis, with strawberry blond hair and icy blue eyes.

This picture of the six boys, was Espen’s most prized possession. He’d gotten it last Christmas as a gift from Dennis and his older brother Colin, who had taken the photo. Colin was a strange character, at least Espen thought so. Espen felt like Colin knew a lot more than he let on, especially concerning Espen’s feelings for his younger brother. From the very first moment Espen and Dennis had met, Espen had felt a connection between them. They were friends, sure, but his feelings for Dennis was something… more. Espen didn’t really know how else to explain it, not even to himself. His feelings towards Dennis had gone so up and down during their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that it confused Espen more than anything. It hadn’t helped that right before the summer holiday started, Colin had given Espen a cryptic message.

‘Don’t give up on him yet. He is holding himself back, but just give it time. He cares for you more than you realize, Espen.’ Colin had said with a sly smile. Ever since that moment, Espen’s thoughts had been at an uproar! He and Dennis had been circling around each other for months, none taking the initiative to make the first move. Now it was too late. Dennis had a girlfriend, Angela, and Espen couldn’t do anything other than support Dennis. He had to do what Colin said. Give it time and maybe things would change, but for now he was going to spend the week with Dennis. The boys would have the house for themselves most of the time as his mother still worked pretty long hours at the Ministry of Magic. 

Back by the window, Espen started to get restless. The drive from the station wasn’t that long! They should be here any second now, he thought for himself. He glanced down at the floor, where Dennis’ bed had been prepared for him. They had an own guest room if Dennis wanted that, but Espen hoped he would sleep in Espen’s bedroom. That meant that they could talk and joke all night, and maybe…

In the distance, Espen finally saw the signal he’d been waiting for. A dust cloud was approaching the house via the dirt road. As soon as the car came into view of Espen’s bedroom window, Espen sprinted to the open bedroom door, entered the hall and almost flew down the stairs! As he put his hand on the handle, he heard the bangs from the car doors being closed. He took a breath. He didn’t want to seem too excited to see him. One more for good measure aaaaaand… open.

“Espen! HI!”

Espen couldn’t even react before Dennis ran over to him and hugged him to hard and tight that it felt like Espen had been body tackled by Dennis. His hair was shorter than last he saw him, cut down to around his ears, almost like a buzz-cut, but with more hair on top. It really suited him, as it brought his deep brown eyes more into the natural light, making them sparkle slightly. Those deep brown eyes…

“It’s so good to see you!” said Dennis, grinning wide. Espen couldn’t help but to smile wide as well.

“Good to see you too. You have any bags or anything?”

“Don’t worry boys, I’ve got it.” Said Madeleine, flicking her wand. Dennis’ suitcase levitated out of the trunk of the car and floated the short distance to the door.

“It’s so cool that you can do magic outside of school!” Dennis said in awe as he saw his suitcase fly by over his head.

“I am the only one here permitted to do so though.” Madeline said half strict, half-jokingly tone as she gave Dennis a wink. “You must be starving after the trip, Dennis. I’ll cook up something for you, while you get comfortable in your room.”

“I’ve set him up in my room, mom.” Espen pitched in and closed the door behind them all.

“Have you now…” Madeleine said and gave the two boys one quick glance. “Well, you can show Dennis your room then, won’t you chère?” Madeleine asked as her wand made Dennis’s suitcase float up the stairs. Espen felt his face go warm for a second when his mom used her pet name for him, but it didn’t seem like Dennis paid much attention to what was said, as he was staring around the entry hall in awe.

The Ambroise family wasn’t one of the wealthiest pure-blood families, but had several houses and mansions across Europe. This had house had been given to Madeleine by her grandfather, Léon Ambroise in his last will and testament. As most magic homes, muggle-repelling charms had been placed all around the property, preventing any unwanted muggles to see any magic going on close to the house. This was for the best, as the first thing one saw when entering the house was a chandelier with beautiful crystals, floating in mid-air. Magic held the chandelier floating ten feet in the air, slowly rotating. The entry-hall had several portraits of wizards and witches who all gave Dennis a nod and welcomed him.

“Welcome, dear boy!” a white haired man closest to the door said in a cheerful demeanor.  
“Who’s there?” an old witch with incredibly thick glasses shouted on the far end of the wall, “I can’t see who it is!”  
“A visitor!” a large man said excited with a deep voice, “I haven’t seen you here before. I hope you find the house satisfactory.”

“Umm…” Dennis said unsure and looked nervously at Espen.

“You’re all overwhelming him, give him a brake.” Espen laughed as he started to walk the stairs. Dennis soon followed.

“This is like the Hogwarts all over again…” Dennis said as he looked at the many portraits and floating chandelier.

“You get used to them. The trick is to not get talking to them. If you do, great-great grandfather Matthieu will talk your ears off!”

“Which of the portraits is he?” Dennis asked looking back, probably so he would know which one to keep a distance to.

“The one that hoped you’d find the house satisfactory. He built the house, you see.”

They reached the second floor and walked in the still open door to Espen’s bedroom.  
“Do you want your own room or do you want to sleep in here with me?” Espen asked concerned. “I’ve made room for you in here in case-“

“I’d love to stay in here with you!” Dennis said, smiling wide. “Cool room. Is that a quidditch poster? I still haven’t seen a live match! Colin said I would see one at Hogwarts. I hope I get to see one this year. Colin said it’s incredible to watch!”

“That reminds me, where is Colin?” The question about the second Creevey brother had just popped to mind.

“He is in… what’s it called- Barton visiting his friend Evan while dad’s working his new job. I can’t believe dad got the promotion!”

“Ohh, right!” Espen said, suddenly remembering why Dennis had asked to come over. Mr Creevey had worked as a milkman for several years, but had received a promotion a month ago, to Staff Manager. “Well deserved.”

Dennis had sat down on Espen’s bed, just looking around the room and soon located his most prized possession. Dennis didn’t say anything, but smiled warmly at the picture.

“Colin wanted me to have it first, but I really wanted you to have it. I mean, Colin takes a ton of photographs, so I have enough of them, even the moving ones.” He glanced over at Espen, still with the warm smile. It made something inside Espen stir, something deep inside him.

Espen sat down next Dennis on the bed, suddenly feeling very nervous for some reason.

“How are things with… umm- Angela, was it?”

“Ohh, good, I think.” Dennis said a little sheepishly, “I haven’t seen here since the last day of school, but write each other every now and then. She has an owl too, so it’s a little quicker than to send it with muggle mail.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask, when and where did you two meet?” 

“Colin introduced us. She is Evan’s sister, you see. She had seen me with Colin and asked Evan, to ask Colin, to introduce us.” Dennis laid back in the bed as he talked, putting his arms behind his head. This lifted Dennis’ shirt slightly, revealing some of the pale skin underneath. Espen had to concentrate to not stare, as the stirring inside him started to boil slightly. “We met a couple of weeks before the second trial and we had our first- umm, kiss the day of the second trial, after breakfast.” Dennis blushed slightly as he mentioned the kiss. Now it made more sense to Espen. So that was why he had been late to the second trial!

“So that’s why you were late that day! But why did Colin-” Espen thought out loud and Dennis nodded.

“He, umm, caught us kissing you see. Colin and I had decided to go down to the trial together after breakfast, but Angela pulled me aside and I asked Colin to wait. It took a little longer than expected, so he came looking for me and- well, caught us in our first kiss.”

“So that’s what happened!” Espen had to laugh a little. “When the two of you came down from the castle, Colin tried to say that he’d caught you during your first kiss, but you stopped him from it.” Even though his tone was light and he laughed out loud, Espen felt a little hurt. Dennis had kept her a secret for months before telling him, Dennis’ best friend, about something as major as a first kiss! 

“That sounds about right.” Dennis said, his face a little red. 

Looking at Dennis, Espen remembered the horrible gut-drenching feeling, when he’d seen Dennis and Angela kiss in the hall. Had he felt that way just because of their friendship? The stirring inside of him now told him different, but he had to keep that in check. He wouldn’t let that come in-between their friendship, even as it got harder and harder. 

“BOYS!” a voice came from downstairs. “THE FOOD IS READY!”

“Come on, let’s get something to eat.” Espen said and got up from the bed, with Dennis following suit out the still open door and downstairs.

Madeleine had filled the table with everything good to eat! Egg, bacon, sousage, beans, tomato, potatoes, mushrooms and bread filled the not so small table. Madeleine smiled warmly at Dennis, who had grabbed a little bit of everything within reach.

“So what plans do the two of you have today, Espen?” Madeleine asked kindly as she flicked her wand and three glasses and a pitcher of lemonade appeared on the table. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we can practice flying a little in the back yard. What do you say to that, Dennis?” Espen chuckled as he looked over at Dennis. They hadn’t really done much flying at Hogwarts, other than the mandatory flying lessons, and Espen had a sneaky suspicion that Dennis wanted to fly more, without the strict supervision of Madam Hooch. Dennis couldn’t really speak, as he had his mouth chuck full of food, but he nodded enthusiastically. Madeleine chuckled at the sight as well.

The day was spent flying in the back yard. The Ambroise house had a huge yard, full of trees and flowers. Madeleine liked the pure nature, so she kept the yard in a wilder shape than most muggles liked to. The grass was longer and the bushes wilder, which came in handy as they were softer to land on. Or in their case, fall on. Neither of the boys were particularly good at flying. The only Gryffindor boy their year that was any good at all, was Nathan, as his dad was a professional Beater on a quidditch team. As to themselves, after many hours of flying and falling, their bodies were beaten and sore. 

“At least I have more of a hang of it now.” Dennis said weakly and rubbed his shoulder.

“You really improved your landing on the last one there!” Espen laughed, “Mom never liked that bush anyway, so it’s alright. You want to head upstairs? I have a stock of Exploding Snap in my room, I think.” Espen asked as they put away the brooms in the broom shed. 

“Yeah, that would be fun. Maybe we can try to beat our record in building and not losing our eyebrows as well!”

They walked upstairs to look for the cards, but Espen couldn’t find them.

“I know I have them here somewhere… Ahh, they are in the study. Come on.” Espen lead Dennis down the hall from his room and in the door at the end. Dennis whistles loud and long as they entered. The room was almost as high as the entrance hall downstairs, but this room was almost like a tower. It was circle round with bookshelves on every single wall. In the middle, in front of the room’s only window, was a large, old desk with an even older looking chair behind. The desk was full of parchment rolls and stacks of paper. 

“There it is…” Espen mumbled as he grabbed the cards from one of the drawers. “Let’s go downstairs. I don’t think playing with exploding cards is a good idea in he-“ Espen stopped. Dennis stood in front of the desk, holding a picture frame in his hands. 

“Is this your mom and dad, Espen?” He asked, looking at the picture. Somehow, his dark brown eyes seemed even darker, almost sad, when he stared at the picture in his hands. Dennis was right. Espen knew that picture well. He walked around to Dennis’ side so he could look at the old photograph as well. Unlike most pictures and photographs in the house, this one hadn’t been treated with magic, so the subjects were frozen in which time it was taken. 

The photograph depicted two people, one woman and one man, embracing each other. The woman, easily recognizable as a younger version of his mother, had her eyes closed, as she hugged the man and her head resting on his chest. The man was tall, with dark hair and thick eyebrows. He had a slightly unshaven look, but not wild. He had kind, warm eyes and smiled while holding the woman in his arms. The last photograph ever taken of Madeleine and the love of her life, Esbjørn Norum, before he passed away. 

“Yeah. That’s my mom and dad.” Espen said weakly. He had looked at the photograph many times during the years, imagining what their life had been like during their months together. One thing that had been burnt into his mind, was the look of pure happiness on his mother’s face in the photo, something he hadn’t really seen on her in real life. 

“You really look a lot like him, you know.“ Dennis said, studying the photo. “I bet, if it had colors, he would have had your green eyes and brown hair. It even had the shape. I guess, this is a good way to see what you’ll look like in a few years, huh.

“I think you’re right about that.” A voice came from the door, and they both looked up. Madeleine stood in the doorway, smiling faintly at them. “He looks more and more like him with each passing year. You didn’t get much from me, in the looks department at least.” She walked over to them and gently took the photograph from Dennis’ hands. She let her hands caress the frame for a second. Espen noticed the same look in her eyes as he’d seen in Dennis’ eyes, as if they had turned darker for a moment, but when Madeleine carefully placed the photograph on her desk again, she smiled warmly at them both. “It’s starting to get late, boys. You two should get ready for bed soon. I thought we could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get the school supplied and such. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds great, mom.” Espen said faintly. He felt a lump in his throat all of a sudden and found it a little hard to talk, so it came out a little weaker than intended. His mother seemed to have caught up on that, as she took hold of her son, and gave him a long hug. When she finally released the hug, her tone was like normal again.

“You two go play your game. I have some paperwork to finish before I go to bed. Try to not burn your eyebrow off this time, alright?” She gave Dennis a wink, who smiled in return. Espen still felt the lump in his throat, but it didn’t feel as bad as before. Hugs are wonderful things, he thought. Their ability to take away pain in moments like this, was remarkable. Maybe even unique. 

“Yeah mom. We’ll be careful. Good night.”


	2. Warm Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espen and Dennis spend the day in Diagon Alley along with Espen's mother... and the two boys reach a new waypoint in their relationship that none of them saw coming or what the results of it could be...

“Wake up, boys. Breakfast is ready downstairs.”

A door creaked closed and faint steps went down a flight of stairs. Espen opened his eyes very slowly. Everything around him was out of focus for a few second, before becoming clearer. Rays of sunshine shone through his curtains, leaving his bedroom in a golden glow. He sat up, still not fully awake. He glanced over at the floor, where Dennis was still sleeping on a mattress. 

A single ray of sunshine illuminated Dennis’ face. How he was still asleep with the sun shining straight into his face, was beyond him. Espen swung his legs out of bed and sat on the edge a moment, trying to wake up. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before looking over at Dennis again. After a ten months sleeping in the same room as him, this scene was very familiar. Dennis had, once again, managed to kick his sheet off, leaving his body exposed. 

Espen had never really noticed it before, but Dennis’ body was very firm. He was in no way bulky, but his chest and stomach had very little fat, and as the curtains in the window flickered, the light illuminated new areas of Dennis’ body. Espen noted how smooth his skin was and how Dennis briefs were stretched in front because of the clear erec-

Espen’s heart almost stopped. He stared dumbfounded at Dennis’ briefs, still trying to figure out what he saw. He hadn’t noticed before in the dim light, but as the curtains flickered, the light illuminated Dennis’ briefs clearer, revealing that Dennis was very hard under the white briefs, stretching the cotton material into a fine tent. Even more, the outline of Dennis’ dick was very clear. He could easily see where the head was. Espen felt the stirring sensation in him again, this time localized to his own dick. His body pumped blood into it so fast, that within the few seconds he realized what he saw, he went from completely flaccid to hard. He glanced over at the door. No sign of anyone entering anytime soon. He slid down from his bed and crawled closer to Dennis, still sound asleep. 

As Espen got closer, he noticed that the tent in front of Dennis’ briefs wasn’t completely sealed. In the front, a small gap opened and closed as Dennis breathed in and out. Espen swallowed. His curiosity started to get the better of him. He wanted, no, he needed to see what was underneath, but the risk of doing so… He leaned closer. To look between the gap, he would have to get very close. Espen was on all four right next to Dennis’ sleeping body. Espen lowered his head lower and lower, until his hair almost touched the skin of Dennis’ chest. In between the gap, he could see something, or at least the base of something. If he could only…

“BOYS!” Madeleine’s voice roared up the stairs, “Breakfast!”

Espen quickly looked over at Dennis’ face and saw his eyelids flicker slightly. He had started to shuffle around, slowly waking up. Espen crawled away as quickly and as quiet as he could and started to put on his jeans, hoping that the thicker material would hide his own hardon more than Dennis’ briefs did. Dennis finally sat up, yawned and looked around the room for a second, apparently a little unsure of where he was. His eyes located Espen, still pulling up his jeans. Espen turned his back to Dennis, as the jeans had reached a pivotal point, where his erection was very clear!

“Good morning.” He finally said with a tired smile. “Mmmmm… Smells good. Did I hear your mom say that breakfast was ready?”

Espen managed to stuff his throbbing erection inside his jeans and zipped up, before turning around to answer. “Yeah. You should probably get dressed. You don’t want to go downstairs in just your briefs.” With that, Espen walked towards the door. In the corner of his eye, he noticed that Dennis looked down on the tent in his briefs, and slid a hand to cover himself. ‘Too late’, he thought as he walked downstairs to the smell of bacon, suddenly in a very good mood.

“Good morning, chère.” Madeleine smiled as Espen entered the kitchen.

“Morning mom.” He replied and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“We’ll just have breakfast and then we’ll head to Diagon Alley. Where is Dennis?” She said and filled three plates with bacon, egg and beans.

“He’s getting dressed. I woke up before him. You know my nose works as an alarm clock.” Espen grinned.

“I sure do.” Madeleine winked. “Good morning sweetie!” she added as a slightly blushed Dennis entered the room. Espen noticed the still visible bulge in Dennis’ jeans and couldn’t help but to grin. 

“Good morning Mrs…”

“Madeleine, sweetie.” Madeleine said as she placed the plates at the table.

“Right. Sorry Mrs… I mean, Madeleine.” Dennis quickly corrected as he sat down and they all started to eat.

The rest of the breakfast went on without any major events. Espen noted that Dennis’ hardon was gone the next time Dennis got up from his chair. Shame, he thought, but it was probably not very healthy to have an erection for 30 minutes. As soon as they finished breakfast and the kitchen cleaned, they prepared for travel.

“Isn’t it a very long drive to London?” Dennis asked as he and Espen walked out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, but we’re not going to drive to get to Diagon Alley.” Espen said nonchalantly.

“We’re not?”

“No, we’re not.” Espen grinned. “I bet you’ve never traveled like this before.”

Soon after, Espen, Madeleine and a slightly confused Dennis stood in front of the fireplace. Madeleine flicked her wand at it and soon a fire crackled as if it has been burning for hours. 

“Right.” Madeleine said and walked over to the cupboard. She took out a small wooden box with a silvery white powder in it and held it out for Dennis and Espen. Dennis just looked at the powder, more confused than ever.

“What is that?” he asked, staring at the box.

“Floo Powder.” Madeleine replied and looked Dennis over. “Have you never traveled with Floo Powder, sweetie?”

“I don’t even know what that is.” Dennis said embarrassed. Espen couldn’t help but to feel sorry for him.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. I’ll explain it for you. Floo Powder is a way of transportation. You toss some of the powder into the flames, tell the flames where you want to go, and step into the flames. You have to be very clear about where you want to go, or you could end up somewhere else.”

Now Dennis actually looked more scared than before, casting glances at the roaring flames. Espen decided to step up as a friend.

“I’ll do it first, then you follow me right after. Alright?”

Dennis slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off the flames. Espen took a handful of Floo Powder into his hand and tossed it into the flames. The previous golden flames, turned green and Espen said loud and clear ‘Diagon Alley’ and stepped into the flames. The flames didn’t burn him at all, but felt comfortably warm, before he was sucked away into the fireplace.

Espen always felt dizzy, spinning through the Floo Network. It helped to close one’s eyes, but it was interesting to see all the hundreds of fireplaces floating around him. One of the fireplaces came closer and closer and Espen figured that was his destination. He took a step and moments later, Espen crawled out of the new fireplace.

“Hey there lad. More people coming?” Tom, the barkeep at The Leaky Cauldron asked as Espen brushed ash off his jeans.

“Yeah. Two more.” Espen said and watched the flames. A few seconds later, a spinning siluette appeared in the green flames and moments later, Dennis fell face down out of the fireplace.

“You doing okey?” Espen asked as he helped Dennis up on his feet. “It’s not the most comfortable way of travel, but it’s fast.”

“I feel sick…” Dennis said, looking slightly green. Might have been the flames, but he didn’t look so good. 

“I’ll get you to the bathroom. Tom, let the woman coming out next that I’m taking Dennis to the bathroom.” Espen said and Tom nodded. The two boys quickly made their way into The Leaky Cauldron’s bathroom, where Dennis belched into the toilet bowl. Espen patted his friend’s back as Dennis finished his thing. It would have been funny, but Espen only felt sorry for Dennis. Espen had traveled with Floo Powder for years, but own first experience had been much like Dennis’.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this…” Dennis mumbled into the toiled bowl.

“Don’t worry about it, buddy. I’ve helped others through worse.”

“Thanks, Espen.” Dennis said and slowly got up on his feet. “I feel better now. Let’s get out of here.”

As the two of them left the bathroom and entered the bar, they found Madeleine at the bar, chatting with Tom.

“-his first time with Floo Powder, you see. Ohh! How are you doing, Dennis?” Madeleine asked worried.

“I feel better now. I don’t think I like Floo Powder very much.” Dennis smiled weakly. 

“Ohh sweetie… Tom,” she turned to the barkeep, “three flasks of butterbeer, please.”

“Coming right up.” Tom grinned and pulled out three flasks from under the bar.

“Butterbeer?” Dennis asked as he studied the flask in his hand. “Is it actual beer?”

“I wouldn’t serve you boys alcohol!” Madeleine laughed and gave Dennis a caring smile. “It’ll do you good and hopefully get the taste out of your mouth.”

Espen took a sip of his own flash and had to sigh. He loved the taste of butterbeer! Always a highlight of their trips to Diagon Alley. Espen studied Dennis as he carefully took a sip of his flask and almost burst into laughter when he saw the surprised look on Dennis’ face.

“This tastes amazing!” Dennis exclaimed and started to chug his flask.

“Slow down!” Espen laughed and put a hand on Dennis’ shoulder. “We have all day.”

That they had. Madeleine ordered another round for the boys and while Espen and Dennis chatted amongst themselves and enjoyed the butterbeer, she bumped into a lady from the Ministry and the two of them chatter for another fifteen minutes. By then, both Espen and Dennis had enough of the butterbeer. 

“Alright, boys!” Madeleine said and folded out a piece of parchment. “Looks like you only have two new books this year. That’s good. Dennis, how is your school robe holding up?

“It’s a little short, but not much!” Dennis said as they walked into the back. 

“Then we’ll visit Madam Malkin as well. Espen really needs a new uniform. The grouthspurt you boys get when you enter puberty, is stunning!”

“MOM!” Espen exclaimed and felt the heat on his face.

“I’m so sorry, chère, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, but you still need a new school uniform.”  
She got her wand out and tapped several of the bricks. Soon, a pathway opened and they could see the busy streets of Diagon Alley. 

“Hmmm…” Madeleine mumbled as she looked down the list. “I think I can go book shopping, and you two head to Madam Malkin and ask her to get your uniforms ready.”

“Yes mom. Come on, Dennis. I’ll race you!” Espen said and ran all he could through the crowd. He could hear the laughter and running footsteps of Dennis right behind him, so he knew it would be close. Several wizards and witches screamed and made way for the two boys. In his peripheral vision, Espen saw Dennis close in on him. Madam Malkin was at the end of Diagon Alley, close to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Espen pushed all he could and burst through the door to Madam Malkin, with Dennis following suit. Someone inside the shop screamed and Espen got distracted. As soon as Espen entered the door, he managed to trip on the floor mat and fell face first, with Dennis falling right on top of him.

“By Merlin’s beard! What do you boys think you’re doing?!” Madam Malkin, an elderly lady with white hair and thick cat eye glasses screamed. 

Espen and Dennis grunted as they got back up their feet and apologized sheepishly. They told Madam Malkin what they needed and she lead them into a room with two measuring stands, mumbling something about ‘vandals’ as she left the two boys alone to finish matters with another customer.

A little out of breath, the two boys grinned and giggled at the thought of what they had just done.

“I’m surprised she didn’t kick us out!” Dennis whispered.

“I think she was very close to.” Espen said honestly. A couple of minutes later, Madam Malkin came back in and took their measures. Espen always felt a little uncomfortable when someone took his measures, especially when measuring his inner thigh! He could see that Dennis felt just as uncomfortable as him, so that helped a little. It was good to have someone else go through it with him! 

After about ten minutes or so, Madeleine came in with their new books.  
“How goes it, Madam Malkin?” Madeleine smiled warmly and kissed Madam Malkin’s cheeks. 

“Horrible. These two vandals almost tore my store down. Kids these days. If I ever find their parents-“  
Madeleine’s jaw dropped as Madam Malkin told her about how Dennis and Espen had burst into her store, scaring her half to death. All while she told this story, the measure bands continued measuring the two boys on their own.  
“-and I’m not young anymore! I swear I could feel my heart skip a beat.”

“Horrible.” Madeleine mumbled and shook her head. “Well, only one of those are mine. And he’ll be taken care of.” She added and shot a glance over at Espen and Dennis. Espen felt a shiver go down his spine. Soon the two boys got down from the measuring stands and they left the store. As soon as the door closed behind them, Madeleine sighed.

“Ohh well. She didn’t die, so I guess that’s a bright side. Did you really fall into her store?”

“I tripped, so yes.” Espen mumbled.

“Shame I already gave you boys butterbeer…” Madeleine shook her shoulders. “If I’d known it would get you so excited I would never have given you two flasks to begin with.”

“I’m sorry…” Espen and Dennis said at the same time.

“It’s alright, boys. No harm done for now. She let us place the order, but Madam Malkin has a very good memory! She’ll remember this until the day she dies.”

The three of them finished the rest of the shopping together. They went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to fill up on ingredients for Potions, Scribbulus Writing Instruments – to get new quills and pens before they finished the day by letting the two boys loose at Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, where both Espen and Dennis bought several practical and magical jokes.

“I can’t wait to try this out on Colin!” Dennis chirped as they left the store. In his hand he held a piece of paper that was to be placed inside a book. When someone opened the page, the paper would let out a terrifying roar.

“I know. I can’t wait to see his face when you do!”

“I think that’s all I can manage today, boys.” Madeleine said tired. “What do you say we go home for the day? We have everything we need for your semester.”

Espen and Dennis both agreed. They had been in Diagon Alley for hours already. They headed back to The Leaky Cauldron and used some more Floo Powder to get back home. Dennis took this one a lot better than his first trip, but he still looked a little green when he crawled out of their fireplace.

The two of them went out in the yard again to practice their flying. This could prove to be very important to them both, as they could apply to join the quidditch team this year. A good place to start, was getting better at flying! Espen was a more experienced flyer than Dennis, but Dennis was a quick learner. They raced around the yard and house, sig sagging between trees and bushes. When they grew tired from flying, and falling, they headed inside. The day went by quicker than Espen had hoped, and soon it was time for bed. 

“Vad oo ou vaa du oo dumurrw?” Espen managed to say with his mouth full of toothbrush and toothpaste.

“What?” Dennis laughed, almost spitting out the toothpaste all over the mirror. Espen had to stop himself from laughing before spitting out his own and trying again.

“What do you want to do tomorrow? We have the whole day to do whatever we want. Mom has to go to work, so we have the house to ourselves if we want.”

“I saw a really cool beach when we drove here. Maybe we can go for a swim or something?”

“Sounds good. You have something to wear, like swimwear?”

“I brought my trunks, yeah. So that’s our plan?”

“That’s our plan.” Espen winked. “Let’s get into bed before mom has to scold us into bed.”

The two of them walked the short distance into Espen’s bedroom. They both undressed to their undies, as it was still quite warm out. Once again, Espen had to admire his friend’s body. A firm belly, fine frame and the new haircut sealed the deal. Dennis was a stud, no question there. As Espen opened the button on his own jeans, he noticed that Dennis seemed to check him out just as much as Espen had done. 

He had to think back to the first time they met, when they had changed into their school uniforms on the train. That time, Espen had felt like there was some connection between the two of them, and it had been confirmed by the hardon Dennis had sported back then. Now…

“Open the window, would you? I’m going to melt if we don’t open it…” Dennis said and laid down on top of the covers. Espen shot one last glance at his friend’s body, and another at his mid-section before answering.

“Agreed. Give me a sec…” Espen said and leaped from the bed, over Dennis and quickly opened the window up wide. “That should help some.”

Espen then proceeded to walk over Dennis, making sure to step as close to him as possible. Dennis giggled as he wiggled a little on the mattress and grabbed for Espen’s ankle. Espen squealed as he lost balance and fell over Dennis’ close to naked body. The two of them laughed so much that Espen got tears in his eyes! But they didn’t move. Him laying on top of Dennis, just laughing. The laughter soon died though, and they just lay there looking into each other’s eyes.

“Espen…” Dennis whispered.

“Yeah?” Espen managed to get out, his mouth feeling unusually dry. 

“You’re hard.” Dennis said simply. 

Espen smiled sheepishly. “You too.” He whispered back. He knew very well why he was hard. He really couldn’t help it! But seeing that Dennis was hard too made it all so much more difficult to handle, especially since he could feel Dennis’ dick rub against his own, pulsating slightly.

The tension in the air was noticeable, as Espen held his breath trying to figure out what to do… What should he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny... I'm finishing up my bachelors degree this year, and now that I'm closing in on the end, I find an urge to write on my stories again.  
> This chapter has been ready for... i don't know how long. Long enough, but I'm making progress on the next one, I just have to decide on what I want to happen after this cliffhanger.
> 
> I'd love some input from you guys and girls, if you would be so kind. I'm a novice writer and I'm learning all the time. Reading through some old stuff I constantly see things I could have improved or done differently. So pleaaaase leave me a comment or send me a PM with your thoughts.
> 
> OH! Final thought, I added gmartinez12 as my co-creator for this and for future chapters. At this point, this is almost as much his story as my own. Thanks bro!


End file.
